Princess Videl
by Videl161
Summary: Videl is Vegeta daughter and she doesn't believe in love. I don't do good at summaries so please read!
1. introduction

A/N: This takes place on planet Vegeta. Videl is Vegeta and Bulma's daughter.

I woke up feeling tired as hell. My sensei is working me too damn hard. I tried to tell him this but my father just happened to be right behind him and told him to train me even harder. My father says he doesn't want any weak children even if I'm a girl. My father and brother are very over protective over me. The last guy who tried to ask me out my brother nearly killed him. That's how bad he beat him up. The only guy that I'm close to that isn't blood related is my sensei Gohan. Gohan is three years older than I. He is very tall with black spiky hair and onyx eyes. Gohan was the first saiyan to ever reach the legendary super saiyan. I'll admit I'm a little jealous that he's stronger than me. My father seems to admire because of his strength. I asked my father if I was to become Gohan's mate would he be angry. Surprisingly he didn't over react as I expected him too even though I was only joking. He simply said he would best guy to mate with. Personally I don't believe in love. I never did and probably never will. I think its pure lust that draws saiyans together. My mother keeps nagging me about getting a mate and giving her grandchildren. In my opinion relationships are a waste of time. My father and brother still treats me like a little kid even though I'm 17yrs old. I really blew their trust when my father found a joint under my bed. I used to drink, smoke, and do drugs from the ages 12-15. When my father found that joint they put me in therapy. They also made me join a rehab center. I've been out trouble for two years now.

Knock Knock

"What?" I shouted at the door.

"It's me Trunks. Open the door!" Trunks shouted back

"What do you want" I asked a little annoyed.

"Dad just got your report card from school and he isn't happy at all" Trunks yelled through the door. I finally got up and decided to let him.

"Did you see my report card?" I asked politely

"Yup, you failed 7 out of 8 classes. The only class you passed was gym." Trunks said as he sat on my bed.

"Is dad really- I didn't even get finish my sentence before my father started screaming my name.

"Videl, bring your ass down here now!"

I automatically knew my father was pissed. He rarely ever cursed at me. When I got down stairs my father gave me a death glare. It was one of those glares that made you want to run and hide.

"Yes daddy?" I said shyly pretending I didn't know why he called.

"Do you realize you failed every damn class except one." he hissed

"I'm so sorry papa. I just don't understand the stuff that are teaching." I lied

"What do you mean you don't understand what they are teaching you. Your probably distracted by those boys. I said you would better off getting home schooled." Vegeta said sternly.

"Daddy please don't. I'll get better I promise." I pleaded

"Vegeta why don't you just let Gohan tutor her for a while. He graduated College in one year with an 100 average." Bulma stated

"Fine, but if you don't improve your grades by the next Report card you will be getting home schooled. Gohan is still going to train you though. you need to get stronger like your brother Trunks. You would probably be a super saiyan if it weren't for your mother concerns." Vegeta muttered.while looking at Bulma

"Vegeta she's a girl. She's supposed to be looking for a mate and learning how to cook. She isn't supposed to be training." Bulma yelled.

I really didn't feel like hearing them argue so I decided to head upstairs. I really needed to take a shower.

When I got out the shower Gohan was sitting on my bed watching t.v.

"Hi Gohan, I guess my father already told you about the tutoring lessons." I muttered while staring at him.

I wasn't uncomfortable around him in a towel dripping wet because he had seen me nude so many times it didn't matter anymore. Usually while training our clothes end up ripped off our bodies.

"Yea he told me, how did you fail all your classes except gym?" he chuckled.

"It's not funny! I just got lazy and didn't feel like doing any work. I heard some interesting news about you Gohan." I said while trying to change the subject and getting my clothes out of my dresser.

"What did you hear?" He asked curiously

"I heard you just got engaged to Sakura." I said while slipping my underwear on under my towel.

"Yea, we just got engaged two days ago. I get her a ring though, she surprised me when she asked me to marry her." he muttered.

"You don't sound too happy about that. I don't see why you said yes. I hate that girl. She's such a bitch." I said while putting on some gray sweat pants.

"You don't know her like I do. She's really a nice person."

"To you she is and only to you. Are you ready to train?" I said while rolling my eyes. I really didn't feel like hearing anything else about his idiotic fiancé. I truly couldn't stand her, she was such an pain in the ass.

"Sure princess." he said while getting up.

"I told you not to call me that." I said while shooting him a death glare.

"I know! I just like getting on your nerves." he chuckled while heading to the balcony.

I tied my hair into a ponytail and followed behind him.

We trained for about 4 hours before I finally gotten tired. We decided to take a break and get something to eat.

"You can't tutor me tonight I have something to do." I said while breaking the silence.

"Where are you going?" he asked while looking at me suspiciously.

I couldn't tell him I was going to a club that was 18+ because he would just tell my brother who would tell my father. I don't understand why they wouldn't allow me to go I'm only one year under the age limit.

"I'm going to Erasa's house." I stated plainly.

"Oh, okay instead of training tomorrow I'm going to tutor you." He said while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Okay fine." I said while getting up to leave.

"Videl" He called while I was getting ready to leave the restaurant.

"Try not to get into too much trouble okay!" He said firmly while eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ok" I replied while walking out the restaurant. I hate it when he does that. Its like he can read my thoughts.

Later that Night

"Hey daddy can I go to Erasa's house?" I asked politely.

"What time will you be back?" he asked suspiciously.

"Can I spend the night?" I asked while giving him my famous puppy dog eyes.

"All right but you better be back by tomorrow afternoon. That's when you'll start your punishment." He said sternly.

"Ok!" I said while giving him a hug and running out the door.

At the Club

I had to wear shades and a wig so no one would recognize me. When I got to the door the security guards asked me to show I.D. of course I had a fake one. During the course of the club I had about 12 drinks or so. I'm trying to be careful I don't want to get hooked to alcohol again. I've been dancing with this guy since I been here and I still don't know his name. he was a real tall guy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"How about we head outside?" The blonde asked

"Sure" I said drunk not knowing what I was doing. He pulled me outside with him.

"How about we head to my place?" he said while grabbing my arm and trying to push me into his car. I way too drunk to defend myself. That's when I saw a ki blast hit him and sent him flying to the parking garage door.

"Videl, what the fuck are you doing here?"

I recognized his voice even though I was drunk and I instantly knew I was busted.

A/N: So what did you think? Please Review Pretty Please!


	2. Gohan Tells the Family

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter2: Gohan Tells His Family about the Engagement

"Trunks hiccup, I got lost and somehow ended up here." I lied.

"So why the hell are you drunk and about to leave with some pervert?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Okay, hiccup so what if I was at a club and got hiccup drunk. What are you doing here hmmm?" I asked trying not to fall because of my off balance.

"Unlike you I'm twenty years old. Shit I don't have to explain myself to you. Come on your going home now!" Trunks demanded while grabbing my arm.

"I'm not a hiccup a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself." I hissed while pulling my arm away from him.

"Oh like you did when that guy tried to take you home and rape you." He said while lifting me over his shoulder and lifting us up in the air. I felt real nauseous while we were flying. As soon as we landed I vomited just about all the alcohol in my system. Trunks then unlocked the house door and shoved me in. I knew I was going to be in allot of trouble. I was already in trouble for my report card.

"Trunks, please don't tell mom and dad please promise to stay out of trouble. Please Trunks please." I pleaded hoping he'll agree.

"Fine, I won't tell them this time, but you better stay out of trouble got it?" Trunks stated while glaring at me.

"Got it." I muttered while turning to walk upstairs to my bedroom.

"Oh, and Videl." Trunks said as I turned around to face him.

"You might want to take a shower and brush your teeth because you smell like a bar." he chuckled. I nodded and went upstairs to my bedroom took a quick glance at the clock and it said 2:30 a.m. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

The Next Day

I went to Gohan's house around 12:30 p.m. to start the tutoring lessons. He lived in a small house with two bedrooms. I was hoping that Sakura wouldn't be there. I truly hated her. I wasn't jealous or anything I just think he could do better.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura hissed when she opened the door. She has brown puffy hair and brown eyes. She wore a short blue mini skirt with a yellow spigot string top. She looked like a two dollar hooker. I didn't bother answering her question I just shoved her out of my way and went inside. I heard her curse under her breath. She knew better than to say it out loud.

"Gohan!" I yelled upstairs. I didn't want to be there while his so called fiancee was there.

"Hold on a second, I'll be right down." He yelled from upstairs. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I instantly knew who it was.

"Goten, move your arms from around my waist now!" I hissed. Goten was Gohan's younger brother. We are the same age. He keeps trying to ask me out but I just don't like him that way. I don't want to be bothered with foolish relationships either.

"Long time no see Videl! How have you been?" Goten chirped.

"I've been fine." I snapped. As soon as I answered his question Gohan was coming down the stairs with a goofy smirk on his face. I instantly knew he knew something.

"Hey princess, I hear you had a good time at the club last night." Gohan said with that dumb smirk still on his face.

"Let me guess, Trunks told you." I muttered.

"Actually, I told him where you were." Gohan said while leading me outside.

"I knew you were going somewhere you had no business going so I told him to follow you."

"Why do you love getting me in trouble?" I asked while glaring at him.

"I don't, I just was worried about you. I can't have my favorite student and best friend getting hurt now can I?" he said while lifting my chin up with his index finger. I hate it when he looks at me like that. He just makes me feel so weak.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a little kid. Besides I'm almost stronger than you. Once I past you the first thing I'm going to do is kick your ass!" I said while removing his index finger and avoiding his gaze. I'll admit I'm a tiny little bit attracted to him, but just a little. Gohan is my best friend and also my rival. I couldn't let something as stupid as hormones get in the way of my goal. My goal always been and always will be to become stronger than him.

"all right what are you weak in at school?" Gohan asked while putting a stack of books on the ground.

"I'm not good in math, Language Arts, Global History, and Psychology."

"Woah, then what are you good in at school besides gym?" he asked wide eyed.

"I'm good at eating lunch." I stated as my tail started to wag.

"That's not a class. Geez Videl, what do you do in class sleep?" He asked shocked.

"Basically, school is so boring. So, how did Chichi take the news?" I asked while trying to the change the subject.

"What news?" Gohan asked confused.

"The news that your engaged to Sakura." I said not believing he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Oh that...I...um haven't told my family...yet. You were the first person I told." he said while looking down.

"You know your mother isn't going to be happy about this. She hates Sakura more than I do. Goten and Goku both say she's a real bitch." I said as I smirked evilly.

"That's not true...they...um sigh. Why is my life so complicated?" he asked while looking at me.

"Your life is complicated because you make it complicated. Why would you agree to marry someone you know your friends and family both hate? Your mother is probably going to have a heart attack when she find this out." I giggled.

"Gohan do you love Sakura? I want an honest answer too!" I demanded.

"Of course I love her. Sure you guys don't like her but she's really a nice person." he said while avoiding my gaze.

I knew something was wrong because every time I ask him this question he always look away. I didn't press the issue any further so opened my math book so he can help me with my school work. He tutored me for about an hour. I've never been so bored in my life. I was so happy when the study lesson ended.

"Gohan, do you want to spar?" I asked with stars in my eyes.

"No, your right I need to tell my family about the engagement." he said while standing up. I don't think he heard what I said, but I was happy he finally decided to tell his parents. I need some entertainment after all that studying.

"Can I come with you?" I asked politely.

"Sure, why not. Besides I'm going to need your help." he gulped.

When we arrived at Chichi's house I knocked on the door because Gohan was too chicken. I haven't been here in a while. When she came to the door she instantly pulled Gohan and I into a hug.

"Hi, Gohan and Videl! I missed you so much!" Chichi exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"We missed you too! Now can you let go we can't breathe." I said while trying to catch my breath when she let go.

"Chichi I have really great news!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"I just saved a bunch money on my car insurance by switching to Geico." I said while walking in the house.

"Hahaha very funny. You had my hopes high you know." Chichi sighed.

"Gohan has good news though. Don't cha Gohan!" I said as I patted him on the back while he was glaring at me.

"Really, Oh I'm so happy for you two! I knew you would admit you love one another eventually! I always said you two would end up together!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Ummm, Videl and I aren't dating" Gohan said while blushing.

"Then what's the good news?" Chichi asked a little sad.

"I'm getting married to Sakura!" Gohan said moving back slowly.

"WHAT! Have you lost your mind!" Chichi yelled.

I knew she was going to be upset about this.

"Mom, she's a nice person. You got to get to know her a little better." Gohan pleaded.

"I know her already. She's a bitch who's only after your money." Chichi shouted.

"Hey what's up with all the yelling?" Goten and Goku asked in unison as they walked in the house.

"Oh Goku talk to Gohan. He's engaged to that that whore." Chichi shouted as she started to cry.

"Chichi, Videl isn't a whore." Goku stated confused.

"I'm not talking about Videl. I'm talking about Sakura." Chichi said as she cried even harder.

I knew it was time for me to leave because I'm already on punishment. If I'm one minute late my father would add an extra week to my punishment.

"Ummm... I'm going to leave. You all seem pretty occupied any way." I said as I walked out the door.

When I got home it seems everyone went to sleep early. The only one that was up was my father.

"Videl, we really need to talk." he said sternly.

The only thing that was going through my mind then was did Trunks tell?

A/N: Please Review! Pretty Please!


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed this story!

Chapter 3: Old Habits Die Hard

"Hey, daddy what's wrong? I went to Gohan's house for a while. I know I'm on punishment so I came home earlier than usual." I said nervously.

"You didn't do anything wrong as of yet to get in trouble. So don't piss in your pants. I just haven't talked to you in a while." He said while staring out the window.

"Then what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. I was extremely tired.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to make sure no guys has been bothering you lately." He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

I was relieved when he said that's all he wanted to talk about. I should of known that's what he was going to ask me anyway. He asks me this question twice every month.

"No daddy, no guys have been bothering me lately." I muttered.

"Good, now go to your room and go to bed." Vegeta said while walking towards his bedroom.

I was really happy when he didn't give me any lectures. I was so tired. I walked to my room very slowly and took a quick shower. I put on one of Gohan's t-shirts and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to loud music playing. I already knew it was my idiotic brother. I looked at the clocked and it read 5:00 I was so pissed.

"Grrr Trunks turn that shit down." I yelled from the top of my lungs. I didn't feel like getting up and banging on his door. Instead of listening to me he just turned the music up louder. I sighed and got up against my will. I walked across the hall and started banging on his door. When he refused to answer the door I got pissed a shot a ki ball through the door and blew up the door and radio.

He was yelling all types of cursing at me, but I didn't care I just wanted to go back to sleep.

It was now seven O'colck am, and I had to get up and get ready for school. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I went down stairs and ate breakfast.

"Good morning Videl, now remember as soon as school is over come straight home." My mother said while pouring me a cup of orange juice.

"Sigh, I know mom." I muttered while getting up to leave.

I really didn't feel like going to school so decided to skip and go to a friend's house. I couldn't go to Gohan's house because my brother would most likely be over there. So I went to Jake's house instead. Jake is old friend of mine that sells drugs. I knocked twice before he opened the door.

"Hi, long time no see?" I said when he opened the door.

"Hi Videl, how have you been?" he said while letting me in.

"Fine, I see you haven't changed." I stated while looking at weed bags on the table.

"I got to make money. Do you want something to drink?" he said while looking in his refrigerator.

"Sure!" I stated while sitting down.

He poured two cups of Hennesy and passed me one. After talking we played Video games until it was three O'clock. That's when I had to leave.

We said our goodbyes and I quickly headed home.

As soon as got in I deleted the message that my school sent about me not showing up.

"Hey Videl I'm surprised your home on time." Trunks muttered.

"Hi Trunks, I'm sorry about your radio I was really tired." I stated.

"It's all right, beside I should of turned it down when you asked." Trunks said.

My father gave me a look that meant that I'm on punishment. I quickly ran to room without causing suspicion. I really missed Gohan. Now that I think about it we rarely were ever apart. Even when I was on punishment I still was able to train with him.

Two Weeks Later

I can't take this anymore. I really need to see him, hear his voice atleast. He is now entering my dreams. Dreams that aren't rated pg. either. Why does he have this power over me? I need help, I really have issues. I walked over to my brother's room maybe he can help me.

"Trunks, can I use your phone. It's really important!" I exclaimed.

"Why is so important? Wait, aren't you still on punishment?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I know I'm still on punishment that's why I want to use your phone." I stated.

"Who do you have to call? What do you have to call that person for?" He asked.

"I have to call Gohan." I replied.

"Why?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Be-because...I just need to talk him. I'm going to go crazy if I don't hear his voice. I miss him and I don't know when I'll be off punishment to see him again." I stated softly.

"Wow, I can't believe it. My sister who vowed never to fall in love, has finally realized she's in love with Gohan." He teased.

"I'm not in love with him. There's no such thing as love." I said while blushing.

'Then what do think your feeling right now?" He asked

"I-I don't okay. Now can you stop asking me questions and let me use your phone." I said annoyed.

"Sure-

Before he could even finish his sentence I snatched phone out of his hand and dialed Gohan's number.

"Hello?" Gohan said

"Hi Gohan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, since my favorite pupil isn't here to drive me crazy"

"Ahhh, you miss me"

"Sure I do. Your off punishment?"

"Umm no, I'm using Trunks because mine was taken away."

"Umm don't want to be the one to ruin the moment, but your using my minutes." Trunks stated.

"Hahaha, Well talk to you later princess."

"Bye." I said as I hung up. It felt like my heart just froze and i broke down and started to cry. Trunks pulled me into a tight hug as I cried into his chest. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I woke up later that night. I couldn't take this anymore I needed something to make me feel carefree. I snuck out the house and went to Jake's house. I knocked and waited for him to open him up.

"Videl, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Jake asked while opening the door.

"I need some ice, do you have any?" I asked

"Yeah, how much do you need?"

"Allot, how much is it?"

"Five dollars per pack."

"Give me fifty packs." I said as I handed him the money. I quickly poured some in my hands and sniffed it up my nose. I felt a liitle better already. I said thanks amd went home. I was too excited to go to sleep. I just needed something to do. I cleaned my bedroom, all the bathrooms, kitchen, and living room before I finally got tired and went to sleep.

A/N: Please Review Pretty Please!


	4. Videl is dating whom?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had finals and other stuff to focus on.

Please read this: This will be a Gohan/Videl fanfic. It may not seem like it in the beginning but the two will be together eventually!

Chapter 4: Videl is dating whom?

A month came and gone quickly. Today was the day I was finally let off of punishment. Today was the day I finally get to train and see Gohan again. The only thing that kept me sane this month was the 'ice' Jake gave me. I feel soooo alive right now. I would be even happier if it wasn't for school. I quickly and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on gray sweat pants and a baby blue tube top.

I arrived to school twenty minutes late. Why because I took my time going. I hated my English teacher. Well I hated all my teachers but my English teacher even more. She was such a bitch. She would literally look for things to get me in trouble.

"Videl late again I see." Mrs. Asuka muttered. I chose to ignore her comment and walked to my seat.

"Hey babe long times no see. Where have you been?" Sharpener asked.

"Don't call me babe and I've been busy. Not that's any of your concern." I hissed.

"Miss Briefs, please be quiet its bad enough you were 20 minutes late. We don't need any more of your interruptions." Mrs. Asuka sneered.

"I wasn't the only person talking so I suggest you tell Sharpener something as well." I scowled.

"Miss briefs you now have detention." She stated calmly.

"What the fuck do you mean I have detention? Sharpener started to talk to me first. Why the hell doesn't he have detention?" I yelled.

"Keep talking and you'll get a month of detention!" She yelled back.

"Fuck you!" I hissed as I walked out the classroom. As soon as I was away from school grounds I quickly took a sniff of 'ice' and went supersaiyan as I flew towards Gohan's house.

I was so happy to get out of school, even though I know I'm going to get in trouble when get home. I was so eager to start training. I got there within minutes when the one person who I really didn't want to see answered the door.

"Why are here? I thought you was on punishment." Sakura scowled.

"I'm here so my sensei can train me. Not that's any of your business. Now can you move out of my way?" I hissed while shoving her out my way and went inside. Gohan was walking down the stairs when I came in. I quickly ran and gave him a big hug. I usually would just say hi, but today was different. I haven't seen him in a whole month.

"Happy to see you too! Let me guess you skipped school once again."

"Mrs. Asuka pissed me off once again. I didn't feel like hearing any of her bullshit so I left." I muttered.

"So, Your ready to train?" He asked.

"Am I ever?" I said while pulling him out the door. Once we got outside I instantly turned supersaiyan and started attacking him.

"Geez Videl you didn't even let me get out the door properly before you started attacking me." Gohan muttered while blocking my attacks.

I'm sorry, I've just missed you!" I said in one breath

"Wow is the world ending. You've actually admitted that you missed me!" Gohan chuckled.

"Oh please Gohan. Now stop talking and attack me already!" I demanded as I started punching him once again.

We trained for about five hours straight and I still wasn't tired.

"Oh come on, you can't be tired already." I said while trying to pull him off the ground.

"What the hell did you have for breakfast plain sugar? We need to take a break. Besides I'm really hungry," he said while getting off the ground slowly.

"Your no fun. I'm not hungry I want to train some more. Pretty please Gohan?" I pleaded

"No or not until you tell me what's up with you." He stated sternly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"This isn't you. The Videl I know never begs for anything. The Videl I know would be the first to be ready to eat," he said while eyeing me suspiciously.

"There's nothing wrong with me I just haven't sparred in a whole damn month." I stated defensively.

"Fine we'll continue after we get something to eat." he said while still eyeing me suspiciously.

I knew he didn't buy that story I told him, but what was I supposed to say. I'm on drugs again to take away my problems. He would probably just go straight to my father and I would end up back in a rehab center.

After we finished eating Gohan decided he was tired and didn't want to train anymore.

"What the fuck you mean your tired? You said when we finished eating we would resume our training." I yelled.

"We'll resume our training when you tell what your up to." He said sternly.

"I've already told you nothing." I hissed. I hate it when he does this. He could always tell when I'm hiding something.

"Fine, I'll be waiting when you're ready to talk." Gohan said while getting up to leave.

I can't believe he's doing this me.

"Gohan..." I called.

He turns around and gave me a knowing look like he knew I was going to give in.

"Yes?" he replied

"I...ummm...I... Please continue to train me. I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you this right now. I promise I'll tell you soon, but just not right now." I muttered.

Gohan lifted my chin with his index finger and looked me directly in my eyes like he was searching for something.

"That's better than telling me nothing is wrong. Yes I will continue to train you," he said still looking into my eyes.

I was so lost in his onyx eyes I didn't even notice our faces getting closer. We were only millimeters apart when his cell phone ranged. We quickly pulled apart from one another.

"We, um...should...um... continue our training tomorrow. I should go now..." Gohan said nervously.

"All right see you tomorrow." I said while trying to avoid his gaze.

Why does he make me so weak? I never in my life met someone who can make me melt just by looking into his eyes. Damn I need so more ice.

I arrived home within minutes only to be tackled by Goten.

"Hey, Goten what's up?" I said while pushing him off me.

"Nothing much."Goten replied.

"Goten are you still single?" I asked politely.

"Yeah why?"

"I was thinking about your offer and I would like to date you if you still feel the same way."

"Sure, I mean of course!" Goten exclaimed

"So, can you pick me up about eight tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem. See you tomorrow." Goten said as he hugged me and took off.

I really don't like dating but I needed something to help me get over that_ lust _I feel for Gohan. The ice wasn't working all that good by itself. I feel so bad for using him though; well at least I hope we could still be friends when this whole ordeal is over.

A/N: Pretty please review! It lets me know someone actually like this story! I will try really hard to update quicker if I get at least three reviews, if not it is going to take so much longer!


	5. OH MY GOSH!

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

Gohny1129: Ice is the nickname for crystal methamphetamine. In all honesty I didn't know what it was either all I knew it was some type of drug. I had to look on google to figure out what it was. I do have writer's block, I haven't been doing that well in school so now I have no choice but to do all my homework to get what I want! Oh yeah Goten is three years younger than Gohan. That makes Goten and Videl the same age which is seventeen and Gohan twenty.

Now onto the story…

Chapter 5: Oh My Gosh!

When I went into the house my mother was already downstairs waiting for me.

"Do you want to explain to me why you have detention for a whole damn month?" She yelled.

"Mrs. Asuka accused me of talking when somebody else was talking to me first and when I asked her to acknowledge that she just blew me off." I muttered.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to curse at her and walk out the classroom. Therefore I'm putting you back on punishment until I feel like taking you off." She scowled.

"But mom you can't I have a date with Goten and-

"Your dating Goten! Wow I always thought you had a thing for Gohan, but Goten is all right. Why didn't you tell me this before? I have to call Chichi and tell her the good news!

I knew my mother would get all giddy and forget all about the punishment. That's why I told her. Wait! I hope she doesn't tell da-

"What the hell do you mean your dating Goten?" My father roared.

"Daddy I-"

"That low class baka isn't worth your time!

"Daddy we aren't dating. We are just going to a movie as friends. You know how mom jumps to conclusions about these things. So calm down." I lied. He just 'humped' and walked away. This is going to get really complicated. I ran up the stairs to avoid any more confrontation. I was so close to my room when Trunks grabbed me.

"Your dating Goten just to get your mind off of Gohan aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't have feelings for Gohan, it was just lust." I countered.

"Really? So why all the sudden decide to date Goten?"

"Because… I –I umm because I want to!"

"So your telling me you're over this _lust_ you feel for Gohan."

"Yes… that's exactly what I'm saying.

"You may be able to lie to everyone including yourself, but you can't lie to me." Trunks said before letting me go.

Damn him. I was so close to getting Gohan out my mind… I quickly ran in my room and pulled out a bag of ice. I sniff the ice to get my mind off this topic.

It was seven o'clock. I had an hour before Goten got here. Unlike my brother I don't like dressing up. So put on a pair of blue faded jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Although my mother hated the outfit I had chosen. She wanted me to wear a dress for my 'first date.' She didn't leave me alone until my father called for her. Surprisingly Goten was on time. I never been on a date before but Trunks dates are usually always late.

"Hey Goten your ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, so where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"Well, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"How about we go to the movies!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm… okay" I said a little uneasy. I wasn't too thrilled about going to the movies because I wanted to go somewhere more livelily.

We arrived to the movies about an hour later. "So what movie do you want to see?" I faked enthusiasm in my voice.

"Its up to you!" He stated cheerfully.

"Well I hate romantic movies… How about we something scary like… Saw2" I said.

"That sounds great!" He exclaimed while snaking an arm around my waist.

I felt really uncomfortable when he did that, but I didn't show it.

When the movie ended he walked me home. We walked home in silence. I never have been on a date before so I didn't know what to say. When we arrived at my house he broke the silence.

"Did... you… um have a good time?" He said nervously.

"Yeah, what about you?" I lied. I did enjoy the movie but I was just uncomfortable with his arm around me like that. It just didn't feel right.

"Yeah… so I'll call you." He said while turning around to walk away.

As soon as I opened the door my mother bombarded me with questions. I really didn't feel like answering a whole bunch of questions so just told her I was tired and would answer her questions in the morning.

The Next morning

When I woke up my mother was sitting on the edge of my bed. Before I could even open my mouth she started asking questions.

"Do you have a good time last night? Will you two be dating again anytime soon? Should I be expecting grandchildren soon?" She asked quickly.

"No your not getting grandkids! If you want them so bad ask Trunks. For the rest of the questions I don't really know."

I really didn't feel like going over to Gohan's house because I was afraid Goten might be there and didn't want see him so soon. So I stayed inside that day for the first time.

It was about ten 0'clock at night when I finally got up and decided to take a shower.

When I got out the shower Gohan was asleep in my bed. I tip toed over to the bed to get a better look. He was so peaceful looking. He looked like a baby. When I put my hand on his cheek he suddenly shot up and flipped us over. He was now on top of me tickling me. Any other time I wouldn't have cared but this time was different. I was still wearing a wet towel and now getting my bed wet.

"Gohan what are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly

"Nothing just checking up on you. Your mother told me something very strange…" He said while pinning my hands on the bed so I couldn't get up.

"What did she tell you?" I asked curiously.

"She told me you and my brother are dating. Its not true right?"

"What if I told you it was true? What would you say?"

"You're really dating my brother?"

"Does it matter?" I asked while he was now getting up off of me.

"Of course it matters! Since when did you start dating? This isn't like you at all. Videl tell me what the problem is or what is going on with you please-"

"What does me having a problem has to do with dating your brother. He's a nice guy and he asked me out so I said yes. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? He's my brother that's the big deal!"

"Let me get this straight your jealous that I'm dating Goten?"

"I'm not jealous that you're dating my brother. I'm just… worried."

"Gohan I told you before you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself."

"I know but… Videl please tell me why you're changing on me all of the sudden. At least tell me when I'm going to get the Videl I know back." He pleaded while standing up.

"Gohan please don't worry about me." I said while trying to get up and hold my towel as well. Gohan grabbed my hand and helped me up.

I was trying to catch my towel before it falls off of me. With his quick hands he quickly caught it before it completely fallen off. When we locked eyes it was just like before. My breath was stuck in my throat making it harder for me to speak.

"Gohan- I managed to squeak out before he cut me off with his lips. I returned the kiss fully. His lips were so soft it reminded of feathers. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he his around my waist as we continued to kiss passionately. I moaned against his mouth as I allowed his tongue to enter. We had to break apart for a moment to breathe. Gohan lifted me up and placed me back on the bed as we continued to kiss. His lips traveled down to my lips to my chin and then finally to my neck. I let out a low moan as he began to suck on my neck.

Umm lemon here so yeah whenever I learn to write one I'll insert it

I woke up the next morning in so much pain. From my back and on down was hurting like hell. I tried to get up but somebody was holding me down. I turned around to see Gohan sleeping peacefully. That's when the memories from the previous night came flashing back into my mind. I couldn't believe it. I slept with Gohan!

A/N: I decided to end it there. If I were to keep writing it would have took me much longer to update. I'm sorry this chapter is on the short side and seem a little rushed but I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Please Read and Review! Pretty please Review!


	6. What Bonding!

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm so sorry for the late update but because of sickness and schoolwork I didn't have time to write. I hope this makes for the long delay.

Chapter 6: What Bonding?

Two months have past since that lustful night. We decided we would just pretend it never happened. Many things have changed since then. Gohan and I aren't as comfortable around one another like we used to be. It's been very awkward between us lately. We hardly even speak to one another while sparring beside the usual hello's and goodbyes. My father noticed this when he came to watch us spar one night. He asked me about it but I just said it was nothing. I'm using ice more than I used to due to a fear and stress. I haven't been feeling well lately at all. Its like I'm getting weaker. I'm always tired and moody. In fact, a couple of days ago I passed out during class and refused to go to the hospital. I'm afraid their going to tell me what I'm dreading to hear and what I know is true. That I could be… Oh gosh I don't even want to say it. This is the whole reason why I been keeping my ki very high. It's or… it's just harder to sense… Maybe when I go out with Goten tonight I can get my mind off of it. Damn, I don't right feel calling the embryo an it.

"Videl!" my mother yelled.

"Yes?" I yelled back

"Goten is here! Hurry up and come down stairs!" She demanded.

"Alright!"

"Hey Goten, where are we going today?" I asked

"I was wondering if you would want to go out to eat tonight?" He stated.

"Sure!" I said a little too happy. I was really hungry.

At Yoshi's Restaurant

The food was really good, but I think I over did it a little. My gut was huge now and it looked really nasty. I'm not used to carry around extra weight. Goten had to even stop and stare. He had this really shocked expression on his face and that is not good being that his dad can eat more than damn planet combined.

"Videl… I-I have something to tell you…" Goten said nervously.

"What? Is it something bad or is it about my appetite tonight?"

"No… it's n-nothing bad… I hope its good…"

"Please just tell me already then."

" Al-alright… Videl I'm… I-I… Videl I've fallen in love with you." When he said those words my heart literally stopped. He can't be in love with me… We only been together a few months…

"Goten I… Goten you can't be in love with me… we only been together a few months!"

"I know but… Videl, I loved you since we were kids. I know you told me before that you don't believe in love, but maybe… well I was hoping I can change your mind."

"Goten-"

"Videl please… just give a me a little more time I know I can change your heart. I can make you see that… well that deep down inside you really love me too!" Goten breathed.

"Goten… I'm really tired… so can I just sleep on that thought?" I said getting up to leave.

"Yeah sure…" He said looking down at his hands.

"Goten you're a really nice person… I-ummm… bye." I said while walking out the door.

I quickly took off into the night feeling extremely guilty. I wish I never used Goten as a pawn to get over my problems. I never intended for him to fall in love with me. I needed advice and the only person that was on my mind at that time was Gohan.

When I arrived at Gohan's house he was already outside meditating. As soon as I started to near him he instantly jerked his around.

"Why are you still keeping your ki so high?" he asked

"That doesn't concern you." I spat back at him

"Being that I'm training you just about everything you do that involves ki concerns me." He countered.

I sighed. "I'm keeping my Ki up because… I want to scare my enemies away." I lied.

"Why do you persist to keep lying to me?" he questioned.

" Can I please talk you about something else important like your brother." I blurted out trying to change the subject.

"What's wrong with Goten?" He asked.

"Goten… Goten is umm… Goten thinks that he is love me." I said timidly

"What!" He exclaimed.

"I-I sa-"

"I heard what you said! I'm just digesting what you just told me. D-do you feel the same way about h-him." He asked.

"No… you know that I don't believe in that kind of stuff. That's why I need your help! I don't know what to do. Should I break up with him or stay and give him false hope about me falling in love with him." I announced.

"You don't want my advice…" He stated while looking away from me.

"Why not? Gohan?"

"Because… because… Videl we never really talked about what happened between us that night…"

"Gohan, why would you want to talk about that?"

"To clear things up between us. We haven't been the same since that night and its driving me crazy. I miss talking to you openly… without fear."

"It was an accident…"

"It wasn't an accident… I-I didn't accidentally just fall on top of you…"

" I meant it was an accident by… We didn't plan on it happening. We were just caught up in a rare moment…"

"Yeah sure… I guess… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for taking away your v-virginity. Even though, you say you don't believe in love, I know you was probably wanted to lose it to someone special."

"You are special, I mean your special to me as a friend and a sensei… Can we please stop talking about this? How about we spar to chill out a little?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

We sparred for about an hour before my body began to give out on me. Now instead of attacking him I was Just blocking… well trying to block anyway.

"I'm just tired, I'm not getting weaker." I defended myself.

"Huh?" Gohan breathed confused

"You said you don't understand why my strength keep decreasing." I stated.

"I… I didn't say that…out loud…" He said while standing in mid air.

"Yes you did!"

"No I said that in my mi- Oh my kami! We're bonding!"

"W-what! Maybe your jumping the gun a little don't you think… look try reading my mind… wait no let me try reading yours again to be sure…" I couldn't risk him finding out too much information. So I tried to read his my mind and to my astonishment it worked. I could actually hear his thoughts. This is not good I don't need him finding out anything yet.

"You're wondering what are we going to do about this whole bonding mess… Look please don't read or interfere in my thoughts."

"Why? Maybe I can find out why you've been acting so strange lately." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Gohan please-"

"Don't worry I was just kidding. I wouldn't invade your privacy like that just as long as you don't invade mine."

"Gohan, are you bonding with Sakura as well?"

"N-no… we haven't started bonding yet.

There was an awkward silence between us before I decided to break the ice.

"Well I should be heading home now." I said

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then… bye." He said softly.

I arrived home extremely late so of course my father had a warm greeting for me at the door.

"Why the hell are you home so late?" He seethed

"I just got back from sparring with Gohan." I answered

"You are turning eighteen soon and you're still have no one to mate."

"Trunks is twenty and he still doesn't have a mate so what's your point?"

"Your grandfather and I decided to throw you and Trunks a mating ball. At the ball you and Trunks will choose a potential mate and settle down."

"That's not fair! What if I don't want to mate?"

"You are the princess you will mate whether you like it or not. This is a long family tradition and you or your brother will not break it."

"I thought you didn't want me to date."

"I don't but this is a tradition that I will not break because of my personal feelings. Beside my father would have my head if I did."

"Papa… what if I already mated?"

"What!"

"I said 'if' papa. I didn't mate but…"

"But what? You slept with Kakarot youngest brat didn't you?"

"I didn't sleep with Goten papa!"

"Good then there shouldn't be any problems. I wish you could choose kakarot oldest brat but unfortunately he's already taken."

"Papa I'm… I uhh… papa I'm pregnant.

A/N: I finally got this chapter done! Please be kind and leave a nice review!


	7. Baby?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Being that school is out I should be able to update every week.

Chapter 7: Baby?

"What?" My father shouted.

"I said… I'm going to have a baby." I breathed softly

"That bastard impregnated you!" He yelled. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm going to kill that low class-" He seethed.

"Papa please…" I continued

"You just wait till I get my hands on that-" he sneered.

"I…papa… Goten is n-not the father papa" I stated tentatively

"What? Then who is the father then?" He scowled

"Papa please don't say anything about this to mama or anyone. The father is…Gohan. We slipped up one night and… well you know the rest. Papa please can we keep this between you and I? No before you ask Gohan and I wasn't having affair. It was something that just happened."

"So you and Gohan already mated?"

"No! I mean no."

"Really? When do you plan to complete the bond?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

" You and Gohan started forming a bond. Its mating season you know and being that both of you are age, your hormones probably are racing. You and Gohan probably went into heat that night. That's probably why he marked you."

"What are you talking about? He didn't mark me."

"When you take a bath don't you wash your neck? At least look in the bathroom mirror! Gohan would be the perfect mate for you. He would give you very powerful br- I mean kids. So you better hurry up and complete the bond before he marries that harpy! I'll keep quiet about the child… for now." My papa said while walking away from me.

As soon as he left I quickly ran upstairs to get a good look at my neck. I couldn't believe my eyes. He really did mark me. I was really in a fantasy that night because I didn't even realize it.

"Videl!" Trunks shouted snapping me out my thoughts.

"What Trunks!" I snapped

"Geez no need to be nasty. Are you going to choose Goten to be your mate?"

"I… I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that question Trunks."

"So you're just going to pick some guy at random at the ball?"

"I don't think that is any of your business." I snapped

"Really? You know you only have two months to decide whom you want to be with. If I were you I would stop denying the truth and just follow my heart."

"How do you know I even have a heart?" I hissed

"You're my little sister. You can do cruel and stupid things but deep down inside I know you care" Trunks stated

"What ever Trunks, I'm going to bed we can talk about this another time." I said faking a yawn.

"Sure." He said while walking out of my room.

"Why would Gohan mark me?" I said out loud to myself.

The Next Morning

I woke up to annoying alarm clock that read 6:00 a.m. I had exactly one hour to get ready for school. Damn I'm tired.

"Videl Get Up! It's time for school!" My momma shouted.

"I'm up!" I shouted back

I'm really ready to just drop out of high school. I'm always getting suspended anyway.

"Hurry up so you can eat your breakfast!" She screamed again.

"Alright I'm coming" I called back. I quickly got up and ran downstairs.

I never had been more embarrassed than when breakfast was over. Everybody was staring at me wide eyed. I can't say I blame them though. I think I ate even more food than what Goku eats. I quickly dismissed myself from the table and ran back upstairs to get ready for school.

At School

"Hi Videl! Welcome back." Erasa chirped.

"Hi Erasa." I said emotionless

"Good morning students! Today we're going to be learning about bonding, mating, pregnancy and the dangers of pregnancy when drinking, doing drugs etc." Mr. Yuudai stated dryly. This is just fucking great. The day I decide to go to school is the day they want to talk about pregnancy and mating.

"As I'm sure you all know its mating season. This means being that you're of age your going go into heat. And well settle down and make babies. I'm pretty sure you all know and understand mating is not just casual sex. Mating is for life. So how many of you started bonding yet?" Mr. Yuudai asked politely.

Only a few hands went up to that question.

"This person you all are bonding with is either your love interest or a saiyan your body and mind has picked out for you." Mr. Yuudai added. Being that we're on this topic why not ask a question. I raised my hand slowly.

"Yes Pr- err Videl."

"Umm… How can you stop the process of bonding?" I asked curiously.

"That's a good question but I'm afraid it can't be answered. You see Videl, I really don't know how to stop a bond because nobody that I know of ever wanted to." Mr. Yuudai answered.

It's true I was cursed when I was born. I can't stop the bonding process between Gohan and I. Wait this can be just a friendly bond right? I quickly raised my hand to ask another question.

"Yes Videl?" Mr. Yuudai asked

"Is there a such thing as a friendly bond?" I asked politely.

"Umm…. I never heard of one. Why?"

"No reason." This is terrible. Why would I be bonding with someone who is well supposedly in love with someone else?

Shit my stomach hurts.

"Um Mr. Yuudai can I go to the bathroom?" I asked politely.

"Sure!"

Just as fast he answered my question I flew out the room to the bathroom. Why does my life have to be so fucking complicated. I hate this, I hate having to vomit or spit just about every time I eat. I really don't feel like going to back to class so why not just skip the rest school day and perhaps go to see a doctor. I should just do what is right for everyone. Just get rid of this child. Besides I'm not sure if I really want this kid. Kids and I never really seem to mix being that I'm the youngest child. I don't even know if Gohan wants this kid? What if he doesn't want it? What I have the child and end up hating it? My thoughts were cut short when a bump into someone.

"Hey watch where the hell your –" I stopped myself realizing who it was.

"Nice to see you too Videl." Goten said while helping me up.

"Sorry Goten… I didn't realize it was you. I should be going." I said turning away from him and heading towards the exit.

"Bye Videl." He said softly

"Bye."

I left the school in a hurry. Why did I have to bump into him of all people? I stopped in a front a huge building named "Family Clinic" The thing that drew my attention was the sign on the window that said 'Abortion at low Price" I counted the money I had on me before walking into the clinic. I slowly walked into the doctor's office.

This is best thing I keep trying to assure myself. How do I know for sure Gohan wouldn't want this child? What would my father say?

"Hello princess Videl! What brings you here?"

"Please just call me Videl. Umm… patient's health, records and health are private right? I mean the public or nobody will find out why I'm here?" I asked

"Your records are private. So what can we help you with Pr-err Videl?"

"I-I… I would… l-like to have an a-abortion." I said hesitantly.

"Sure. I would like you to sign some papers first. Go over there and sign them and come back when you're finished." She said giving a stack of papers to sign.

When I finished signing the papers I gave them to her. She told me to take a seat and wait until the doctor called me.

I sat down paticiently when some one tapped me on the shoulder.

What are you doing here?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I-I'm… I just came here for a check up. What are you doing here?" I countered nervously.

"I'm here to pick up some more birth control pills for Sakura. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't feel I should have to explain myself for going to the doctor. I snapped.

"Geez, no need to bite my head off. I'm just worried." He stated.

'I'm sorry Gohan. I just have been real stressed out lately." I stated.

"That's ok. Why come to a clinic when your mom's a doctor?"

"I have very… personal problems that I don't feel like discussing with my mom. Gohan… d-do you… umm…"

"Yes Videl?"

"Do you like? I mean do you want kids?"

"Of course I do. I always liked kids. Its just that Sakura isn't too fond of children at the moment. Why? Oh my Kami! Videl… are you-"

"I-ummm…I" I was actually speechless. I mean what would say to when you say to the your baby's father when your going behind his back to get rid of his child.

"Princess Videl!" The doctor called.

"Its true isn't it. Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan asked softly

"Gohan I-"

"Princess Videl are you ready? Oh are you her lover?" The nurse asked.

"No I'm not her l-lover. Is that the reason why you're here? To get a check up on our baby."

"No I'm not here for a check-up. I'm here for an abortion."

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I know this chapter don't have a lot of romance in it but the next is packed with G/V.


	8. Anger and Sorrow

A/N: So sorry for the delay. This website wouldn't let me update. Anyways here is the next chapter.

Anger and Sorrow

After we came back from the clinic Gohan and I had a huge argument, which ended in a surprising way.

Flash Back

We just arrived in my house and went to my bedroom. Thankfully nobody was home. Gohan slammed the door behind us. At first he didn't say anything to me. He just stared at the wall intently. I'm guessing he was too shocked to speak. Unfortunately I couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Gohan just say something…anything." I stated.

"Why? Why would you…just _kill_ our child" He asked coldly.

"I thought I was doing what was best for everyone. And besides… in all honesty I don't really want this kid." I said venomously.

"So you just decided to get rid of it! I guess you didn't give a damn what I thought."

"I wasn't planning on telling you-"

"You weren't going to tell me about _my_ child! I don't get a choice in whether I want my baby or not."

"_Your child!?_ Last time I checked it takes _two_ to make one you selfish bastard. Being that I'm carrying the damn thing it's technically my kid. I could make it so that you never see this child a day in its life."

"You are notgoing to take _our_ child away from me. I will take you to court if I have to."

"Do you seriously think you would win, if you take me court? You're an elite if trouble comes who's going to be home to take care of this kid? Did you think about that? Huh, you selfish bastard. Did you ever consider that maybe I wanted a HAPPY future to look forward to? That maybe I wanted to finish high school without having my name in a Newspaper stating, "Princess Videl had an affair with The Legendary Super Saiyan who was engaged to another woman." All my fucking life I had to live a certain way and act a certain way. I had to pretend to be someone I wasn't to please the damn masses. If I did one thing that they thought was 'inappropriate' for a princess to act it would be all over the fucking news. I just want to live my life without restraints and people making judgments about something they know nothing about," I yelled as tears started to fall from my face.

Gohan slowly wrapped his arms around me while I continued to cry on his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly in my ears.

We stayed like that for a good four minutes. Him just holding me tightly in his arms.

I sniffed and wiped the last tears off my face.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet." I murmured softly in his chest.

"It's ok." He said softly while lifting my chin up with his finger. He starred deeply in my eyes as if he's searching for something.

His slowly inched closer to mine till there was nothing but millimeters between us. I closed the gap by kissing him softly. He deepened the kiss. I began to wrap my arms around his neck as he began to back us up toward my bed. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next.

End Flashback

Gohan still hasn't waked up yet. I slowly removed his arm from around my waist, not to wake him. I got up took a shower, put on a robe and went downstairs to get something to eat. I looked at the clock on the wall, which it read 10:45.

"So you finally awoke? Is Gohan awake as well?" My mother asked

"… I-I'm sorry mama, I s-swear I didn't p-plan on th-this happening." I stuttered. Shocked that she knew he was here.

"What are you are sorry for exactly? I always wanted you to mate and have a family of your own. But I'm confused, I thought you were dating Goten?" My mother asked.

"I was but… things are... complicated." I hesitated

"Really… how?"

"Mom… I messed up."

"I can see that, does Goten and Sakura know about you and Gohan?"

"No, but that wasn't what I was talking about…"

"Then what was you talking about sweetie?" My mom asked innocently.

"Mom… You're going to be a grandmother." I said hesitantly

"What!! I'm actually going to have my first grandchild!" She yelled while crushing in an overly tight hug.

"Mom, you can let go now. I can't breathe." I said quickly

"Oh…sorry. So is Goten or-"

"Gohan is the father. " I cut her off.

"Oh, that's great! I can't believe you finally mated." My mother exclaimed.

"Um… right." I said quickly while hurried to get something eat. After I finished I quickly went upstairs to avoid any more confrontation.

When I went into my room I noticed Gohan was still sleeping. I quietly walked over by the bed and climbed in. Gohan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of his nude form.

"Bulma knows." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I guess she heard us or came in while we were sleeping…hopefully." I said while blushing a little at the thought of my mom walking in on us.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a little embarrassing." He said blushing while scratching the back of his head.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"11:10, I guess it's time for you get going." I whispered.

'You're rushing to get rid of me?" Gohan chuckled

"No, I didn't mean it to sound like that-"

"Jeez, I was just joking."

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired, still hungry, and I guess a little moody-

He cut me off with a soft kiss.

"There is something that I never told you." He whispered

"What?" I asked curiously

"I'll tell you when I think you're ready to hear it." He said while gently pushing me off him.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to talk to my family and Sakura about the engagement." He muttered while searching for his clothes.

"Were you ever really in love with her?"

"…No."

"So wh-"

"I didn't want to hurt her. Believe it or not, she really loved me. Telling her this… would rip her heart out though."

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"It's not your fault. I should have been honest with myself and her from the beginning." He whispered while walking out the door.

He left me there with a million questions. Where were we going to go from here? Do I love him or is this just a phase? Will I be able to love this child?

A/N: Once again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. This website isn't letting me update so I have to send this chapter to my friend so she can post it for me. Then I had a bad case of writer's block. The next chapter will most likely take a month to update. I have so much homework.


End file.
